La Verdad del País de las Maravillas
by sinnombreespecifico
Summary: Seguro que todos conocéis la historia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, una niña que persigue a un conejo blanco, cae en un agujero y que pasa por un montón de tontería para poder volver a su mundo. Ja, os han engañado como a unos imbéciles. Ese país no es "maravilloso", ni sus criaturas son fantásticas. Ahora vais ha conocer la verdad del País de las Maravillas.
1. Chapter 1

Seguro que todos conocéis la historia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, una niña que persigue a un conejo blanco, cae en un agujero y que pasa por un montón de tontería para poder volver a su mundo.

Ja, os han engañado como a unos imbéciles.

Nunca existió tal niña, ni tal mundo maravilloso, ni tales cursiladas. Ese país no se llama de las Maravillas por ser precioso, enigmático y extraño, solo es como sus habitantes lo llamarón así sarcásticamente. El verdadero País de las Maravillas solo es un mundo siniestro, tenebroso y plagado de amarga locura.

Esa niña a la que llamáis Alicia, rubia y de ojos azules, es en realidad un chico de dieciocho años llamado Alec, de pelo negro, alto y de ojos azules. Y vuestro querido Sombrerero Loco es en realidad la Sombrerera Loca, y no es tan amable y tranquila como el vuestro, ella no tiene paciencia, manipula a las personas, es malvada, no le tiembla el pulso si tiene que matar a alguien y sobretodo, como su nombre bien indica, está loca, pero no en el buen sentido, nadie puede acercarse a ella si tiene un ataque porque no duda en matarle. También, el gato que sonríe no existe, ni el conejo blanco, ni la oruga fumadora.

Ahora vais a conocer la verdad del País de las Maravillas.


	2. Chapter 2

Toda la gente hablaba, reía y bebía, mientras que Alec solo estaba sentado en una silla con una copa de vino intacta en la mano y observando a las personas que iban y venían. La razón de que hubiera tanta muchedumbre se debía a que era la fiesta de pedida de su prima Elizabeth, la cual solo tenía dieciséis años. La reunión tenía lugar en casa de los padres del hombre que le iba a pedir la mano, un tal Jonas de veinte siete años.

Alec estaba totalmente en contra de todo eso, solo la querían casar porque decían que Jonas era un buen partido, pero era una persona repelente, maniática y arrogante. Aun así, no entendía por qué hacerlo público, en su opinión, esa clase de cosas tendrían de ser privadas y no delante de tanta gente.

Suspiró y miró la copa. Giró la cabeza al escuchar una risita tonta a su espalda y vio a dos niñas de unos quince años mirándole sonrojadas y sonriéndole tontamente. Volvió la vista al frente sin hacerles caso, era tantas veces las que pasaba eso, pero siempre hacia caso omiso.

Se levantó incomodo por tener los ojos de aquellas dos pegados a la nuca. Se deslizó entre la gente y fue hacia el jardín contiguo al patio y que estaba cercado por unos setos bastante altos.

Estaba solo mientras paseaba entre los árboles y los rosales. Se detuvo enfrente de rosas blancas y sonrió involuntario, sin saber por qué.

Escucho un ruido a su espalda y, sorprendido porque pensaba que estaba solo, se giró para toparse con unas orejas de conejo blancas sobresaliendo de detrás de un arbusto. Se acercó para alejar al animal y dio un paso atrás con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. Lo que había tras el seto no era un conejo, sino una chica que se levanto de un salto. Era una muchacha de piel blanca, con el cabello rubio cayéndole por la espalda y los grandes ojos verdes mirándole juguetones. Cuando la miró de arriba abajo vio que llevaba un corsee verde botella encima de una camisa blanca de manga farol, unos pantalones cortos que le iban por encima de la mitad del muslo y una diadema con unas orejas de conejo. La chica sacó un reloj de bolsillo, miró la hora, frunció el ceño y le enseño el reloj a Alec (el cual seguía sorprendido).

-Es tarde, tenemos que irnos ya -dijo dando una patada al suelo en un gesto infantil.

Y empezó a correr hacia las afueras del jardín.

-Alec.

Él aludido se giró, de nuevo, y vio a su prima Elizabeth con los ojos hinchados y llorosos y con la nariz enrojecida.

-Elizabeth, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Katy me ha confesado que lo que estamos celebrando es mi fiesta de pedida -se le escapó un leve gemido -. Jonas me va a pedir la mano.

-Eli...

-Yo no quiero casarme con él.

-Ven.

Alec la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, abrazo que fue correspondido. Cerró los ojos, sentía que era tan injusto lo que le iban a hacer a su prima, una de las personas que más quería. Cuando los abrió, vio a la chica de antes enseñándole el reloj y dándole golpecitos con el dedo índice. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en consolar a su prima.

-Tú eres la que tiene que decir "sí" o "no", tú decides.

-No creo que pueda, abra tanta gente, y mis padres esperan que diga que sí.

-Tus padres piensan que Jonas es maravilloso, aunque en realidad sea un horror de persona. Te vuelvo a repetir: tú decides.

Ella se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias. Siento haberte molestado.

-¿Tu? ¿A mí? Nunca.

También le sonrió y ella se marchó hacia el patio donde estaban todos los invitados.

-Ven corre, que llegaremos tarde.

Alec se volvió hacia la extraña chica e incluso dudó de seguirla, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él y la siguió. La muchacha sonrió y salió corriendo. Alec dio un respingo sorprendido y salió corriendo detrás de ella hasta que esta se escondió tras un enorme árbol.

Alec lo rodeó con precaución, pero aun así...

Su pie se resbaló en el borde de un agujero en el suelo que había entre las raíces del árbol. Antes siquiera de darse cuenta, ya estaba cayendo en un eterno túnel de oscuridad, mientras observaba horrorizado como, por momentos, el cielo azul iba desapareciendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Toda la gente hablaba, reía y bebía, mientras que Alec solo estaba sentado en una silla con una copa de vino intacta en la mano y observando a las personas que iban y venían. La razón de que hubiera tanta muchedumbre se debía a que era la fiesta de pedida de su prima Elizabeth, la cual solo tenía dieciséis años. La reunión tenía lugar en casa de los padres del hombre que le iba a pedir la mano, un tal Jonas de veinte siete años.

Alec estaba totalmente en contra de todo eso, solo la querían casar porque decían que Jonas era un buen partido, pero era una persona repelente, maniática y arrogante. Aun así, no entendía por qué hacerlo público, en su opinión, esa clase de cosas tendrían de ser privadas y no delante de tanta gente.

Suspiró y miró la copa. Giró la cabeza al escuchar una risita tonta a su espalda y vio a dos niñas de unos quince años mirándole sonrojadas y sonriéndole tontamente. Volvió la vista al frente sin hacerles caso, era tantas veces las que pasaba eso, pero siempre hacia caso omiso.

Se levantó incomodo por tener los ojos de aquellas dos pegados a la nuca. Se deslizó entre la gente y fue hacia el jardín contiguo al patio y que estaba cercado por unos setos bastante altos.

Estaba solo mientras paseaba entre los árboles y los rosales. Se detuvo enfrente de rosas blancas y sonrió involuntario, sin saber por qué.

Escucho un ruido a su espalda y, sorprendido porque pensaba que estaba solo, se giró para toparse con unas orejas de conejo blancas sobresaliendo de detrás de un arbusto. Se acercó para alejar al animal y dio un paso atrás con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. Lo que había tras el seto no era un conejo, sino una chica que se levanto de un salto. Era una muchacha de piel blanca, con el cabello rubio cayéndole por la espalda y los grandes ojos verdes mirándole juguetones. Cuando la miró de arriba abajo vio que llevaba un corsee verde botella encima de una camisa blanca de manga farol, unos pantalones cortos que le iban por encima de la mitad del muslo y una diadema con unas orejas de conejo. La chica sacó un reloj de bolsillo, miró la hora, frunció el ceño y le enseño el reloj a Alec (el cual seguía sorprendido).

-Es tarde, tenemos que irnos ya -dijo dando una patada al suelo en un gesto infantil.

Y empezó a correr hacia las afueras del jardín.

-Alec.

Él aludido se giró, de nuevo, y vio a su prima Elizabeth con los ojos hinchados y llorosos y con la nariz enrojecida.

-Elizabeth, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Katy me ha confesado que lo que estamos celebrando es mi fiesta de pedida -se le escapó un leve gemido -. Jonas me va a pedir la mano.

-Eli...

-Yo no quiero casarme con él.

-Ven.

Alec la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, abrazo que fue correspondido. Cerró los ojos, sentía que era tan injusto lo que le iban a hacer a su prima, una de las personas que más quería. Cuando los abrió, vio a la chica de antes enseñándole el reloj y dándole golpecitos con el dedo índice. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en consolar a su prima.

-Tú eres la que tiene que decir "sí" o "no", tú decides.

-No creo que pueda, abra tanta gente, y mis padres esperan que diga que sí.

-Tus padres piensan que Jonas es maravilloso, aunque en realidad sea un horror de persona. Te vuelvo a repetir: tú decides.

Ella se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias. Siento haberte molestado.

-¿Tu? ¿A mí? Nunca.

También le sonrió y ella se marchó hacia el patio donde estaban todos los invitados.

-Ven corre, que llegaremos tarde.

Alec se volvió hacia la extraña chica e incluso dudó de seguirla, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él y la siguió. La muchacha sonrió y salió corriendo. Alec dio un respingo sorprendido y salió corriendo detrás de ella hasta que esta se escondió tras un enorme árbol.

Alec lo rodeó con precaución, pero aun así...

Su pie se resbaló en el borde de un agujero en el suelo que había entre las raíces del árbol. Antes siquiera de darse cuenta, ya estaba cayendo en un eterno túnel de oscuridad, mientras observaba horrorizado como, por momentos, el cielo azul iba desapareciendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió como las nauseas le inundaron junto con un agudo pinchazo en el hombro derecho.

Se sentó y vio que estaba en una habitación llena de cojines de todos los tipos imaginable, de todos los colores existentes y de todas las formas inventadas. Alzó la cabeza y vio una especie de chimenea que subía y subía hasta perderse en un pequeño punto de luz que apenas se veía. Y Alec pudo recordarlo todo. La extraña chica con orejas de conejo, su prima llorando, luego el persiguiendo a la chica, esta escondiéndose detrás de un árbol y finalmente él cayendo por un agujero.

Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Había caído por un agujero de... muchísimos metros de bajada, y aunque hubiera caído encima de cojines, podría haber muerto despeñado. Imposible, seguro que alguien lo había metido ahí dentro y lo del agujero hubiera sido su imaginación. Se levantó a duras penas entre los mullidos almohadones cuando escucho una risa tonta que provenía de una chica rubia con una diadema con orejas de conejo.

Se giró hacia ella justo a tiempo de ver como se escabullía por un pasillo bastante estrecho. Alec la siguió sin detenerse ni un momento, quería pedirle explicaciones de donde lo había llevado y de quién demonios era. Por cada paso que daba el pasillo parecía que se hiciera más estrecho hasta que Alec tuvo que caminar de lado para poder pasar, pero la chica no se paraba y él ya se asfixiaba. Extrañamente, ella seguía caminando normal y parecía que, para la rubia, no se estuviera encogiendo.

Al final desembocaron en una habitación redonda y la chica se metió por una puerta (que a Alec le llegaba poco más de encima de la rodilla),y esta se cerró cuando la muchacha desapareció.

Alec se acercó lentamente a la puerta, se arrodilló e intento abrirla, pero no pudo. Hizo más fuerza pero esta no cedía. Miró a su alrededor y vio una mesa de cristal en la otra punta de la estancia, se acercó y vio que encima había una llave, una botellita con un liquido anaranjado y un pastel con algo escrito. Cogió el recipiente de cristal y vio una etiqueta en la que ponía "Bébeme". Le pareció graciosa la extraña ocurrencia, pero no ejecuto lo que la tarjeta pedía. Lo mismo pasó con el pastel, el cual ponía "Cómeme". Sacó un pañuelo y metió dentro el pastel (sin saber cierto porque) y se lo metió en el bolsillo junto con la pequeña botella, luego cogió la llave y abrió la puerta, por la que paso a duras penas.

Cuando se incorporó, ante sus ojos se desplego un bosque de árboles amoratados, suelo agrietado y cielo gris. Miró detenidamente el paisaje y se sintió desconcertado, volvió a mirara hacia la puerta y se topo con que detrás de él no había nada, solo más bosque muerto.

-Holaaaaaaa.

Alec pudo ver a la chica con orejas de conejo saludándole y luego hachando a correr. El chico la miro molesto y corrió tras ella con más rapidez hasta que la agarro de la muñeca.

-¿Dónde demonios me has traído? -le pregunto, ya enfadado.

Ella le miró juguetona.

-Donde tú digas que te he traído.

Alec no entendió y la chica aprovechó su confusión para zafarse del agarre y salir corriendo (de nuevo).

Dios, no para de correr pensó el chico, arto ya de tantas carreras.

Empezó a correr detrás de ella (porque si la perdía posiblemente no sabría que hacer solo en un sitio tan... diferente), pero después de girar varias veces a la derecha, la perdió.

Se quedó parado, intentando escucharla. Entonces vio como un hilillo de humo verde ascendía hasta el cielo entre los árboles y decidió ir en esa dirección. Llegó a un escampado lleno de hierbas secas y una caseta de madera medio derruida en los extremos del terreno, y en medio había una mesa larguísima con montones de sillas al rededor, pero encima de la mesa solo había una bandeja con pastas, una tetera, un azucarero, dos tazas y dos cucharas. En el lado izquierdo de la mesa solo había una persona, un muchacho con la ropa vieja y rasgada y que temblaba violentamente haciendo que cayeran algunas gotas de la taza que se llevaba a los labios, y en el extremo de la mesa había una chica con las ropas también extrañas y en malas condiciones y con un sombrero de copa en la cabeza. Esta última miraba aburrida la taza de te mientras la removía con la cuchara.

Alec dio un paso al frente y la chica alzó la cabeza distraídamente. Su cara no denotaba sorpresa pero si burla.

-Vaya, parece que la coneja nos trajo a otro "salvador".


	5. Chapter 5

Alec frunció el ceño. La chica apoyó toda la espalda en el respaldo del sillón, coloco los codos el los reposabrazos y entrelazó las manos.

-Al parecer esta vez iba de chica- dijo, con una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Qué? -a Alec le había pillado desprevenido la afirmación de la chica.

Ella soltó una risita divertida.

-Sí, esta vez iba de mujer, y tu solo eres otro ingenuo que la ha seguido. -Suspiró- Supongo que tampoco tienes ni idea de donde estas, ¿verdad?

Alec no respondió, y ella volvió a sonreír.

-Ya te lo digo yo; estas en el País de las Maravillas, y como todos los otros, nunca vas a salir de aquí.

Alec tardo un poco en reaccionar ante la repentina información, y cuando lo hico, solo fue capaz de creer que le estaba tomando el pelo. La chica se levanto sigilosamente del sillón y se fue donde Alec.

-Posiblemente yo pueda hacerte la estancia más agradable –se acercó a él, sinuosa.

Antes de que Alec pudiera responder, azorado, apareció la chica rubia de entre los árboles. Iba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Apártate del Salvador, Sombrerera! –le ordeno mientras le señalaba con el dedo, acusadora e infantil.

La aludida apenas se separo un poco de Alec mientras miraba a la otra.

-Tú no me ordenas nada, estúpida Coneja.

La aludida se puso roja del enfado.

-¡No vuelvas a insultarme estúpida loca!

La Sombrerera se rio a carcajadas mientras caminaba hacia la Coneja.

-Ya sé que estoy loca, –cogió a la chica por la cintura y la aproximó a ella de un tirón -pero no acepto que me llamen estúpida –le dijo, seductora.

La Coneja se puso roja, de nuevo, y se separó de la Sombrerera de un empujón.

-¡Déjame en paz! –Se acercó a Alec, que se había puesto rojo también por lo que había hecho la Sombrerera, y lo cogió por el brazo –Nosotros nos vamos.

Esta empezó a caminar. Pero Alec se detuvo, resistiéndose a que lo volviera a llevar a donde le diera la gana, esta vez tenía que darle explicaciones.

-¿Dónde demonios me has traído? –le volvió a preguntar.

-Al País de las Maravillas –le contestó sin rodeos- y ahora vámonos antes de que esta lagarta intente violarte.

-¿Donde está eso? ¿Y cómo he llegado? –le pregunto, sin hacer caso de lo último que le había dicho la rubia.

-Pues… esta bajo el suelo y has llegado a través de un agujero.

Alec abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y aún más confuso. Volvió a recordar la habitación de los cojines y la chimenea encima de su cabeza.

No, era imposible, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era lógico, nada. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que estaba soñando, pero en cuanto la Coneja le volvió a estirar el brazo para que la siguiera, sintió un doloroso pinchazo que le dejaba claro que estaba despierto.

-¡Eso es imposible! –le gritó, y se soltó de ella con un brusco movimiento.

-Veo que la Coneja ha traído a otro "salvador".

Los tres volvieron la cabeza en la dirección de la voz. Acostado encima de la rama de un árbol había un chico de cabello negro corto y ojos purpura. No llevaba camiseta, solo unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos del mismo color y unos guantes sin dedos de rallas negras y blancas.

-Hola Cheshire –saludó la Sombrerera.

El aludido saltó del árbol y se acercó a la Sombrerera Loca, todo eso con la gracia de un felino.

-Estarás contenta, vuelves a tener una nueva compañía –dijo, malicioso.

Se puso detrás de la Sombrerera y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos. La chica inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo– dijo, mirando a Alec de arriba abajo.

Cheshire se rió y le susurró algo al oído. La chica levantó las cejas ligeramente sorprendida para dar paso a una risita sarcástica.

–Vaya, ¿así que quieren volver a reunirse?

–Al parecer sí… ¿Vas a ir? –preguntó malicioso.

–Claro que sí, yo no desaprovecho la oportunidad para volver a reunirme con los Padre del Caos.

Alec frunció el ceño, desconcertado por la conversación de aquellos dos. La Coneja en cambió, puso los brazos en jarra mirando pensativa a la pareja delante de ella.

–Jmp…

Y salió corriendo sin más. Alec la miró sorprendido.

–Bueno –dijo el chico –yo me voy, me espera un largo viaje.

Y con esa extraña agilidad suya se fue por donde había venido. La Sombrerera se le quedo mirando un segundo y luego se volvió a Alec, sonriéndole siniestra.

–Al parecer nos hemos quedado solos…–insinuó.

Se acercó a él hasta que solo los separaba un par de centímetros, y al ver que Alec se ponía rojo se rio y se separó de él para acercarse al chico que seguía sentado y bebiendo te. La Sombrerera loca le rodeo él cuello con las manos y se sacó una aguja clavada en el acerico.

–Cuando yo te llame ¿Vendrás a buscarme?

Y en un rápido movimiento le clavo la aguja en la sien derecha y la sacó con la misma rapidez. Él solo asintió con la misma cara de miedo que había tenido todo el rato. La chica sonrió y lamio el débil hilillo de sangre que salía del pinchazo. Luego se separo del muchacho y se dirigió al bosque.

– ¿Me vas a seguir o prefieres quedarte aquí? – le preguntó mirándole por encima del hombro con esa sonrisa que a Alec le daba escalofríos.

Alec miró a la Sombrerera y luego al chico. La verdad, le daba mala espina la chica, pero la persona sentada en la mesa también se la daba, aun que no tuviera porque.

Al final, decidió seguir a la Sombrerera Loca, sabiendo que si la seguía, posiblemente encontrara la solución de salir de ese extraño y desolador lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

Caminaron y caminaron durante rato, pero la luz de ese extraño cielo era siempre igual. No es que estuviera cansado pero sentía que la visión se le nublaba y cada dos por tres trastrabillaba con raíces o piedras, pero su acompañante (que iba muy por delante de él), parecía que no se enterara, o simplemente no le hacía caso.

-¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó por enésima vez.

-A algún lado –contestó, divertida, como si la situación le hiciera gracia, pero Alec ya hacía rato que se había hartado de esa respuesta que no le aclaraba nada.

-¿Por qué me has dicho que te siga?

-Podrías haberte quedado, no iba a hacerte nada –rio con sutileza.

Alec calló, la había seguido para averiguar cómo salir de ese sitio al que lo había llevado la rubia esa que al parecer la llaman "Coneja". Cerró los ojos fuertemente, le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Eran tantas las incógnitas que tenia y que no podía analizar. Al tener los ojos cerrados no vio un bache que había en el suelo, piso mal y cayó. La Sombrerera se giró sin prisa, viendo al chico tirado en el suelo.

Alec se levanto con dificultad y se apoyó en un árbol. Por momentos sentía que estaba más agobiado, mezclado con el dolor de la rodilla, la cual se había golpeado con una piedra. La chica se dio cuenta de que se había roto la manga izquierda de la chaqueta y parte al igual que la camisa de debajo con una rama, y tampoco se le paso por alto la situación en la que estaba. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y le agarro de la muñeca para acelerar un poco el paso. Él no opuso resistencia, aunque notaba las punzadas de dolor en la rodilla.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

No respondió enseguida.

-A nuestro punto de inicio.

A Alec le extraño esa respuesta, pero no dijo nada, estaba tan seria que intimidaba.

-No quería ir, pero tienes que cambiarte de ropa, aparte de que aremos el camino más corto y nos ahorraremos el ir a buscar a la Coneja, aunque me tenga que encontrar con la paranoica.

El peli negro no sabía de qué hablaba, pero decidió callarse y seguirla sin rechistar.

Anduvieron largo rato, Alec juraría que horas, pero aún así no se notaba cansado, y la luz tampoco había cambiado. Intento mantenerse calmado y no alterarse o la cabeza le dolería más.

Al fin, llegaron a una casa, desde la cual a la lejanía se podía divisar lo que sería un pueblo, aunque a Alec se le antojo demasiado siniestro como para que alguien se atreviera a vivir en él. La Sombrerera Loca lo arrastró hacia dentro, abriéndola con un tremendo portazo (el chico se asustó por si la vieja casa se derrumbaba por el exceso de fuerza por parte de la castaña).

-Ya estoy en casa –su voz sonó maliciosa y peligrosa, a Alec le recorrió un escalofrío.

Nadie contesto, pero aún así la muchacha lo metió dentro de la casa y empezó a caminar en una dirección fija y alcalizaron una puerta negra que estaba cerrada. La Sombrerera la abrió de una patada y Alec se sobresaltó ligeramente, soltó la muñeca del peli negro y se dirigió a un bulto tembloroso que había en la habitación. El chico se quedo un momento en la puerta. El cuarto estaba totalmente desprovisto de muebles, las paredes grises, que hace tiempo eran blancas, estaban descorchadas y el olor a humedad era desagradable. Fijó la vista en la figura que estaba agazapada a la pared y se fijo en que era una mujer, totalmente vestida de negro y con una manta enorme colocada sobre sus hombros, el rostro lo tenía totalmente tapado por los cabellos azabaches y enmarañados. Es sus brazos tenía un bebé envuelto en una manta blanca, Alec sintió compasión por el infante.

-Hola, Baronesa, un placer volver a verla –saludó la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

La aludida no contesto.

-Algo me dice que ya sabes porque estoy aquí, vengo a por la llave.

Silencio.

-Dámela –le ordeno, con un tono que no admitía replica alguna.

Nada.

-Sabes que mi paciencia tiene un límite.

No se inmuto ante la amenaza. La Sombrerera suspiro impaciente. Y lo que pasó luego le provoco que a Alec se le cortara la respiración al instante.

La Sombrera Loca agarró la manta en la que estaba envuelto el niño con brusquedad y lo sostuvo en el aire, la Baronesa alzó el rostro con una mueca de horror y pánico. A Alec se le revolvió el estomago cuando vio la pálida y enfermiza piel de la mujer contrastando con los enormes ojos desorbitados, acompañados por unas ojeras negras y profundas, y las mejillas que se le hundían de sobremanera. A Alec le dio la impresión que lo que tenía delante era un espectro, no una persona.

-Veo que ya respondes –dijo divertida-. Dame la llave.

La mujer se la quedo mirando largo rato, y en un momento dado se lanzo hacia su hijo para recuperarlo, pero la Sombrerera ya sabía de sus intenciones y fue más rápida.

En el momento en que casi cogió al niño, la castaña soltó la manta dejando que el bebé impactara contra el suelo.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –le gritó Alec, que enseguida se acercó a recoger al niño (ya que la Baronesa se había quedado petrificada delante del bebé), pero el brazo de la chica le impidió que lo cogiera.

-Eso no es un niño.

Le dio una patada logrando que la manta dejara ver lo que cubría, el peli negro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al verlo.

-¿Q-que es eso? –preguntó horrorizado.

Eran huesos. Estaban amarillentos por el tiempo y algunos se mostraban astillados… y no eran humanos. Los huesos que aparentemente tenían que ser de los brazos y de las piernas eran iguales, la columna vertebral era más larga y curvada y el cráneo era alargado.

-Luego te responderé a tus preguntas –le dijo antes de que pudiera decir nada.

La mujer los miró distante, como si estuviera en un lugar muy lejano. La sombrerera Loca le devolvió una mirada fría, haciendo que cualquiera apartara la mirada intimidado, pero la mujer no hico tal cosa. Metió su mano entre los pliegues de su ropa y sacó una pulsera de plata con inculturaciones de cristal y una inscripción en la parte interior de la joya. Le tendió el objeto a la muchacha. Esta lo cogió al momento. y Alec observó como en medio de la frialdad de sus ojos apareció una gota de nostalgia al ver la pulsera, pero desapareció enseguida.

-Vamos.

La Sombrerera salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, obligando a Alec a dar largas zancadas para poder alcanzarla. Cuando salieron al exterior la misma luz grisácea (a la que Alec ya le estaba cogiendo manía) les cegó, puesto que el interior de la vivienda estaba muy oscuro. La muchacha comenzó a caminar de nuevo, ahora hacia el norte, aunque más que caminar a eso se le podía llamar correr. Pero Alec no iba a dejar que se marchara, no ahora, que le había asegurado que le respondería a las muchas preguntas que se había formulado desde que había llegado a ese extraño y escalofriante lugar.


	7. Chapter 7

La alcanzó enseguida, y cuando lo hico le cogió de la muñeca para frenarla. Ella se le quedó mirando sin expresión alguna en el rostro, por un momento Alec de quedo perdido en sus obres oscuros, si no fuera porque ella le devolvió al mundo enseguida.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con frialdad e impaciencia.

-Dijiste que responderías a todas mis preguntas.

Se quedo callada por un instante, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules del peli negro.

-De acuerdo –se separó un poco de él y cruzo los brazos-. Pregunta pues.

-¿Qué ha sido eso que ha pasado ahí dentro? –aún estaba conmocionado por lo que había pasado con la Baronesa y el bebé que en realidad eran huesos.

-Hace ya años, cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió, la Baronesa estaba embarazada. Tuvo al bebé, un niño sano y precioso, la Baronesa no podía ser más feliz.

Pero ocurrió. Empezaron a ocurrir los sucesos que más tarde provocarían el estado de este país. La felicidad y alegría de aquel entonces desapareció, y la locura lo invadió todo. El niño era muy pequeño, y en realidad todo pasó muy deprisa como para que se pudiera acostumbrar a ese entorno maldito, por lo que no aguantó y murió.

La Baronesa perdió la cordura por la pérdida de su hijo. Al principio no se quiso alejar del cadáver, pero los sirvientes de su antigua mansión lograron arrebatárselo y enterrarlo. La Baronesa perdió totalmente la cabeza y salió huyendo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. En su camino encontró una cría de cerdo, era muy pequeño, y ya sea por la locura o la mera ansia de querer una criatura entre sus brazos, lo cogió y se lo llevó con ella a esa casa que hemos visto.

El animal se resistió, por supuesto, y la Baronesa se vio obligada a matarlo para que se estuviera quieto. Los huesos que viste eran del animal, ella no lo soltó ni por un instante, meciéndolo como si fuera su hijo muerto.

Cuando acabo de hablar, Alec no podía creerla, era tan… ilógico y espeluznante en parte, pero no pudo evitar sentir pena por la mujer, la cual perdió a su hijo por…

-¿Dijiste que el niño murió por la locura del país?

-Sí -contestó secamente.

-¿Y que antes era feliz y alegre?

La Sombrerera se removió un poco, incomoda.

-Sí.

-¿Y los causantes fueron unos "sucesos"?

-Te lo acabo de decir imbécil, así que deja de preguntar –contestó malhumorada. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a retomar su caminata pero Alec se situó enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué sucesos?

Ella lo miró seria, demasiado. Alec titubeó un momento, pero su ansia de respuestas le superaba, por lo que se quedo firme en su postura.

-Unos.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

-Sí lo es.

-Yo quiero una respuesta más… concisa.

-Eso es otra cosa, pero yo solo te dije que te daría respuestas, no que te las haría más "concisas" –ahora más que sería parecía disfrutar con la cara de disconformidad del peli negro.

Antes de que pudiera rechistar la Sombrerera Loca lo rodeo con agilidad, apenas rozando sutilmente el hombro de Alec, y continuó caminando como si nada. El chico la miró con rabia contenida, le fastidiaba la manera en que lo toreaba y le hacía quedar mal. Ella notó su mirada azul, molesta, clavada en su nuca, pero no hico ademan de hacerlo notar, ni siquiera se molesto en ordenarle que se diera prisa. Al final fue el mismo el que la siguió dando largas zancada y farfullando mil maldiciones por no saber contraatacar verbalmente a la chica.

-Creía que me iba a cambiar de ropa, ¿no? –le recriminó Alec, molesto e irritado por que se le había rasgado prácticamente toda la manga por culpa de las ramas secas.

-A eso vamos impaciente, pero tenemos que pasar por mi pasillo.

-¿Tu pasillo?

No respondió, simplemente continuó su caminata hasta que la Sombrerera Loca se detuvo delante de un árbol altísimo y grueso de color amoratado. Sacó la pulsera de plata de su muñeca y se situó delante de aquel armatoste purpura. Alec se dio cuenta de que en ese momento parecía totalmente indefensa. Tenía los hombros ligeramente hundidos, la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante y todo su cuerpo se sacudía por un temblor casi imperceptible. El muchacho sintió algo raro que se le arremolinaba en su estomago, ver así a la misma chica que no paraba de mandarle pullas y que se podría decir que había torturado psicológicamente a una mujer apenas un rato antes… era extraño.

La muchacha alzó la pulsera hasta situarla a la altura de su pecho y leyó la inscripción que había grabada en la parte interna de la joya.

-Artemis Storm –su voz sonó fuerte, clara y decidida, aunque su postura denotaba todo lo contrarió.

No pasó ni un segundo antes de que una brecha se abriera en la base del árbol, lo suficiente para pasar un hombre musculado como él. La Sombrerera se volvió a poner la pulsera de plata en la muñeca y giró sobre sus talones para mirar a Alec. La extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo en su estomago en ese momento se intensifico al ver la anormal palidez de su rostro y su mandíbula más tensa de lo normal, pero lo que más le afectó fueron sus ojos. Parecía que la nostalgia se hubiera adueñado de ellos en menos de un segundo, pero también pudo ver un atisbo de… ¿miedo? Sí, era miedo, pero él no podía saber de qué. Simplemente se quedo callado y esperó a que le dijese o le ordenase algo.

-A través de este pasadizo llegaremos al pueblo en un momento y podrás cambiarte de ropa.

No espero a que le dijera ningún comentario ni nada, simplemente se metió en el túnel bajo el árbol, sin ni siquiera dignarse a ver si Alec la seguía o no, pero eso a él no le molesto. La brecha se cerró nada más pasar él.

Observó la espalda de la Sombrera Loca por un momento. En ese momento sintió como millones de preguntas se le formulaban en la cabeza y como un cosquilleo nervioso le recorría la espalda. Ya conocía esa sensación, la había experimentado mil veces desde que había llegado a aquel desolador lugar.

Curiosidad.

Pero no era la misma curiosidad de las otras veces, esta vez iba dirigida a una persona en especial. La misma persona que caminaba por aquel pasadizo conservando el temblor de hace un momento.

La Sombrerera Loca.


	8. Chapter 8

La curiosidad que le había asaltado momentos antes no había disminuido El extraño pasadizo por el que estaban pasando era totalmente cuadrado. El suelo de mármol estaba adornado por dibujos mal hechos de los palos de la baraja americana y las paredes grises estaban adornadas con marcos sin fotografías y cartas sin números. El ambiente era extraño, Alec no notaba sensación de claustrofobia (aunque tuviera que encorvar un poco el cuello para no chocar contra el techo), pero el aire se respiraba pesado y sentía los oídos taponados como cuando se sube a algún sitio muy alto. Miró disimuladamente a la Sombrerera Loca, ella no tenia que encorvarse, aunque tuvo que quitarse el sombrero y Alec comprobó que en realidad era bastante alta, puesto que la coronilla sí que le rozaba el techo.

Alce pensó que cuando pasara un rato su curiosidad disminuiría. Pero al contrario, casi podía jurar que aumentaba a cada pistaco que le daba, a cada respiración que le escuchaba, a cada movimiento que ejecutaba.

Entonces se paró y sacudió la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? En menos de unos minutos había empezado a tener un interés obsesivo con la Sombrerera ¿Por qué? Era extraño, muy extraño.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y continuó caminando. Y pensar que lo único que había hecho ella para despertar semejante interés en él fue demostrar una terrible debilidad al pronunciar el nombre de la pulsera.

En ningún momento cruzaron palabra, ni ella le dirigió una mirada para ver si iba bien, y cuando a Alec ya empezaron a doler las cervicales de tener el cuello encorvado se toparon con una escalera que los guiaba al exterior. Alec suspiró aliviado.

La Sombrerera salió al exterior y pegó una bocanada de aire, mientras el peli negro estiraba el cuello adolorido. Al mirar a la muchacha pudo comprobar que tenía mejor color de cara y en sus ojos ya no había miedo, solo molestia.

-Odio este atajo.

Alec frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces por que venimos por aquí?

-Porque nos hemos ahorrado tres días de viaje.

Alec alzó una ceja sin llegar a entender. La Sombrerera Loca suspiró exasperada.

-Mira que eres cortito. En este mundo no existe el tiempo y el espació tal y como tú lo conoces. Hay veces en las que el tiempo corre tan rápido que dos días en tu mundo son un año en este, y otras va tan lento que tres años en el tuyo son dos días aquí.

Y lo mismo pasa con el espació. Si hubiéramos ido por la superficie hubiéramos tardado tres días en llegar a nuestro destino, pero por el pasadizo hemos tardado unos veinte minutos como mucho.

Alec ni se inmuto por esa locura, estaba convencido de lo que le decía era verdad, es por eso que no se lo negó, simplemente le cuestionó una cosa.

-¿Y por qué lo odias?

La chica lo miró con una mirada asesina que hubiera hecho enmudecer a cualquiera, pero el empezaba a soportarlas y aunque titubeo un momento se mantuvo firme. Ella supo que esas miradas intimidantes que había perfeccionado durante su vida ya no funcionaban en él, cosa que le enfureció más ¿Cómo es que alguien de la superficie se mostraba tan seguro ante ella? ¡¿ELLA?! ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo una blandengue? Un fallo que había cometido fue el haberle respondido a tantas preguntas, él se estaba confiando y ya parecía que más que preguntar exigía la respuesta como si ella fuera a dársela seguro. Y prácticamente era así.

De repente, en sus ojos ya no había mirada asesina que valiera, ahora denotaban una tremenda ira contenida, a la cual, Alec retrocedió algo temeroso.

-No tengo por qué responderte a tus malditas preguntas, no tengo por qué decirte nada, ni siquiera hablarte –de la manga sacó un objeto plateado y cuando lo abrió de una sacudida Alec vio que era una navaja -. Si fuera por mí ya me hubiera jugado contigo igual que hice con los otros y te hubiera abandonado o matado. Pero no lo he hecho, así que disfruta del momento, por que cuando me harte de ti no me temblara el pulso para cortarte el cuello –se acercó lentamente a él y la fría navaja le besó la pálida piel del cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda- ¿Entendido?

Sabía que lo decía enserio, sus ojos llenos de ira contenida también mostraban la locura que había dentro de su cabeza. La creyó cuando le dijo que si la seguía incordiando, lo mataba. Así que cerró la boca inmediatamente, dándole a entender que no preguntaría nada más… por el momento. Ella bajó el arma, pero su semblante no cambió, simplemente se giró y comenzó a caminar. Alec la siguió sin decir nada y ella simplemente andaba con paso apresurado.

De nuevo, no supo cuanto tiempo caminaron, pero seguía sin cansarse. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de preguntarle el porqué de eso, pero enseguida cerró la boca. No tenía ganas de arriesgarse.

Al final llegaron a un pueblo, si se le puede llamar así a eso. En el pasado seguramente fuera precioso, con las casas altas de colores pastel, con las vallas blancas cercando los jardines de césped verde bien cuidado. Ahora solo eran casas derruidas por el tiempo, ennegrecidas por el moho, las vallas blancas negras y caídas y hiervas alta de un color verde amarillento. Alec hubiera jurado que estaba deshabitado, pero sentía como muchos ojos escondidos en la oscuridad le observaban. Ya había tenido esa sensación varias veces, pero en ese momento era distinto, no sabía porque, pero así era.

La Sombrerera lo condijo por aquellas deshabitadas calles como sino sintiera todas aquellas miradas en ellos. Al final entraron en una casa (que si que estaba totalmente deshabitada) y la morena se encaminó directamente a una de las ultimas habitaciones del primer piso. Al llegar fue a un baúl que había en una esquina y cogió dos prendas de color negro y se las lanzó Alec. Él las miró extrañado, eran muy raras.

-Cámbiate.

Ella se sentó encima del baúl y se le quedó mirando, mientras Alec también la miraba extrañado.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

Ella lo miro como si acabara de decir una estupidez.

-¿Algún problema?

-Pues sí, la verdad.

Ella recupero la sonrisa burlona que tanto le fastidiaba a Alec, provocando que apretara la mandíbula.

-Ooooh ¿Qué tienes vergüenza? –le preguntó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba sinuosa a él.

Alec solo pudo ponerse rojo hasta la raíz del cabello y apartar la mirada, dándole a entender que sí, le daba vergüenza.

-Jajajajaja, de acuerdo, estaré fuera, cuando acabes pega un grito jiji.

Salió de la habitación y espero fuera, ya se estaba imaginando la cara de Alec al ver cómo era la ropa, sabía que posiblemente le replicaría y ella se reiría. Aunque no sabía si le sentaría bien o mal.

Se encogió de hombros. Nunca se sabe.

Cuando Alec salió las cejas de la Sombrerera se alzaron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Levaba una camisa negra de manga corta de un tejido algo peculiar pero agradable que se le ceñía mucho, marcando su bien trabajado cuerpo y los pantalones también negros se le ajustaban bien en la cadera con una fina cadena de metal y le venía más suelto por la zona del camal.

-Estas bueno y todo.

Alec la miró incomodo y con un leve sonrojo por lo que acababa de decir, cosa que hico que la Sombrerera sonriera de lado por su reacción.

-Me has dado esta ropa a posta ¿verdad?

-Mmmm… ¡Sí!- afirmó, dando paso a una risita infantil.

Alec bufó molesto, pero antes de poder replicar la chica ya se estaba yendo de la casa.

-¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas ahora?

-Tenemos que continuar el camino o no llegaremos a donde la Oruga.

¿La Oruga? pensó Alec extrañado, pero se abstuvo de decir nada, no quería volver a ver a la Sombrerera Loca que había visto a la salida del pasadizo.

-La Oruga es un viejo amigo mío, una de las pocas personas a las que respeto.

Alec alzó la mirada sorprendido, fue como si le hubiese leído la mente. Ella giró la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada misteriosa por encima del hombro que hico que Alec frunciera el ceño, pero se privo de decir nada, no quería que el "buen humor" de la chica acabara ahí.

Y así, comenzaron a caminar de nuevo bajo aquel cielo gris al que Alec ya odiaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Iban caminando por un camino que seguramente mucho tiempo atrás fuese un camino muy transitado, pero ahora solo estaba ocupado por los hierbajos resecos, las gritas y la tierra. Alec notaba que por momentos se sentía más triste, ya lo había notado en el pueblo deshabitado que habían pasado y de nuevo por ese solitario camino. Era como si todo en ese lugar trasmitiera desolación y tristeza, y le empezaba a afectar bastante.

De repente la Sombrerera lo detuvo con el brazo, haciendo que el se extrañara.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella bajó el brazo.

-No tengo muchas ganas de perder tiempo caminando por el exterior, así que cogeremos el atajo de los gemelos. Pero antes te tengo que advertir una cosa –Alec frunció el ceño curioso-. Van a jugar con tu mente –el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido-. Harán que te hundas en una profunda tristeza, o que la ira te domine, o incluso que quieras deshacerte de tu propia vida. Y todo eso con tus recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos. A la gente de la superficie como tú le suele afectar bastante nuestros maravillosos paisajes –dijo con sarcasmo-, y si encima juntamos la locura que ya te conté en su momento, hace que Tararí y Tarará puedan controlarte como si fueras un simple muñeco de trapo.

-¿Tararí y Tarará?

-También conocidos como los gemelos. Quedas avisado, no hace falta que te diga cómo se meterán en tu cabeza, si lo intentan tu mismo lo notaras.

Alec sintió que un montón de mariposas revolotearan en su barriga al recordar las palabras de la Sombrerera "…o incluso que quieras deshacerte de tu propia vida". Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda de solo pensarlo, y por un momento quiso pedirle a la Sombrerera si podían is por la superficie, pero sabía que se lo negaría… o le amenazaría, una de dos. Así que simplemente calló y la siguió, pero con un nudo oprimiéndole el pecho.

Llegaron a una explanada de tierra en la que solo había un árbol en medio, con dos muchachos sentados a cada lado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco.

-Te lo repito: ten cuidado –susurró-. Sí consiguen meterse en tu cabeza… yo no podre hacer nada por ayudarte.

Alec trago con dificultad y con el sudor recorriéndole las sienes. ¿Por qué se asustaba tanto? A lo mejor no era tan grave y la Sombrerera solo le estaba tomado el pelo. Pero su semblante serio y su fría mirada hacían que sus palabras sonaran demasiado ciertas, logrando que el nudo en su garganta se intensificara. A ver, era posible que fuera grave ¿pero por qué le daba miedo que se le metieran en la cabeza? No lo sabía, y la verdad, tampoco quería saberlo. Aunque en realidad no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por como lo harían.

Cuando estuvieron en frente del árbol la Sombrerera Loca habló.

-Dejadnos pasar -como no, su demanda sonó más como una orden que otra cosa.

Los hermanos ni se inmutaron, ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarlos. Alec observó que eran completamente iguales, el mismo cabello castaño claro, la misma piel pálida, las mismas angulosas caras y el mismo cuerpo esbelto y larguirucho.

-A ver… -suspiró al Sombrerera-. Amores míos, como que estoy un poco cansada de tener que repetir mil tropecientas cuarenta y dos veces a todo el mundo que mi paciencia es prácticamente nula, así que dejadme pasar ya o lo lamentareis. O acaso no recordáis lo que paso aquel bonito día de otoño –pregunto con malicia y sarcasmo la Sombrerera Loca.

De nuevo, nada. No se inmutaban, simplemente tenían la mirada perdida fija en el suelo. Pero justo en el momento en el que Alec se quedaba mirando al chico que estaba en la izquierda, este le devolvió la mirada por el rabillo del ojo, y Alec notó como se le nublaba la mente.

Estaba en un lugar totalmente oscuro, solo y mareado. Era como si las piernas le fallaran pero en ningún momento se cayó, para empezar no podía moverse, era como si estuviera congelado.

¿Tienes miedo?

Todos los sentidos de Alec se despertaron al escuchar esa voz, empezando con que era como si la hubiera escuchado como si fuera un pensamiento, pero a la vez escuchó como escucho el eco externamente.

¿No sabes donde estas?

Otra voz ligeramente distinta.

¿Quieres salir de aquí?

¿Volver a tu casa?

Al escuchar eso recordó su casa, con su madre y padre en el comedor hablando, mientras él jugaba con sus piezas de maderas. Una gran nostalgia lo invadió al recordar a su padre, fallecido hace ya cinco años. Y de repente dejó de estar en la inmensa oscuridad y apareció en un escenario que desgraciadamente conocía demasiado. Estaba en la habitación en la que su padre estuvo encerrado por meses, sucumbiendo poco a poco hasta que al final dejó de sufrir.

Su padre estaba acostado en la cama, totalmente blanco, el pelo deshecho y los ojos cerrados y con una ligera en su rostro. Al final de la estancia dándole la espalda había un mujer intentando ocultar sus sollozos sin logro alguno. Y al lado de la cama sentado en una silla, había un muchacho de unos trece años, sin expresión en el rostro, con el cabello negro enmarcando su extrema palidez y con sus tristes ojos azules derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

A Alec se le corto la respiración. Estaba contemplando de nuevo la escena en la que su padre murió. El ambiente era extremadamente triste y desolador, mezclado con la tristeza que Alec ya llevaba encima, hico que lágrimas escurridizas recorrieran sus mejillas, mientras que su semblante era una máscara de pánico. Hacía tiempo que había decidido enterrar ese doloroso recuerdo, no quería que la gente lo notara, ya que ahora su responsabilidad era cuidar de su madre y que ya no estuviera triste. Volver a vivir ese momento hico que el muro que Alec levantó parara que nadie descubriera sus emociones, se derrumbara al instante.

De repente volvió a estar en la oscuridad, pero su expresión no había cambiado y las lágrimas seguían saliendo dolorosamente.

Lo recuerda ¿cierto?

Intentaste que nadie pudiera ver lo que sentías, pero siempre ha estado ahí…

… la tristeza, el dolor, la perdida… siempre han estado ahí…

Aunque en realidad no has estado tan solo

Ahora estaba en el jardín de su casa, sentado al pie de un árbol estaba él con catorce años, con los ojos cerrados fingiendo estar dormido.

-¡Alec! ¡Alec!

Alec se dio la vuelta y vio a una niña correr hacia él con una gran sonrisa y con algo en las manos. La niña lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma y se lanzó encima del Alec que estaba sentado bajo el árbol haciendo que este abriera los ojos inmediatamente.

-Me encantan tus saludos discretos, Eli –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Jajaja, es que estoy feliz.

-¿Y eso?

Ella hinchó las mejillas molesta.

-Como que "¿Y eso?" le reprocho haciendo comillas con los dedos-. Porque es tu cumpleaños idiota ¡Felicidades!

-No es tan importante… -intentaba sonar indiferente, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Si que lo es! Catorce años ya es mucho. Y bueno, como es tu día especial, te he querido hacer un regalito que espero que te guste.

Le tendió lo que llevaba en las manos y cuando Alec lo vio ya no intentó reprimir la sonrisa. Era un libro de poemas escrito por la mismísima Elizabeth.

En el momento en el que fue a darle las gracias, Alec desapareció y volvió a aparecer en la oscuridad. Eso que había revivido le había dejado una agradable calidez en el pecho y una sonrisa tierna en los labios. Recordaba ese cumpleaños, el libro de poemas que su prima le regalo y lo feliz que estuvo ese día. El haber revivido ese momento hico que la tristeza que sintió momentos antes disminuyera un poco.

Ella te acompaño siempre al igual que tu a ella

Alec volvió a sonreír ante esa afirmación.

Pero ahora, van a quitártela…

… os separaran… la condenaran

Estaba en un jardín abrazando a su prima mientras ella lloraba desconsolada.

-Tú eres la que tiene que decir "sí" o "no", tú decides.

-No creo que pueda, abra tanta gente, y mis padres esperan que diga que sí.

Alec abrió los ojos al recordar. No hacia micho que había vivido esa escena, en la fiesta de pedida de su prima…

-Tus padres piensan que Jonas es maravilloso, aunque en realidad sea un horror de persona. Te vuelvo a repetir: tú decides.

Ella se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias. Siento haberte molestado.

-¿Tu? ¿A mí? Nunca.

La imagen volvió a borrarse dando paso a la inmensa oscuridad.

Odio… rabia… frustración… en ese momento Alec sentía todas esas emociones y más bullendo dentro de él. Tararí y Tarará tenían razón, iban a condenar a su prima… a quitársela. La iban a casar con un imbécil y solo por dinero. Cerró los puños frustrado y apretó la mandíbula para controlar la rabia.

Al momento miles de conversaciones, de recuerdos de personas empezaron a acorralarle. Imágenes en las que aparecía su padre cuando estaba bien, cuando acabó en cama, a su madre llorando por los rincones de la casa, las fiestas que organizaban los ricachones y en los que él siempre se sentía insoportablemente solo, imágenes de su prima riendo, de su padre conversando con su madre…

Estas solo…

Acabaras solo…

Tanto sufrir para nada…

Sus piernas temblaron y esta vez sí se derrumbaron. Su cara era puro pánico y miedo, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento empezó a llorar, pero le daba igual, simplemente notaba que todas sus emociones estaban desbordadas.

No… no… por favor… parad pensó.

Para que te esfuerzas…

… luchas por algo que ya no tiene remedio…

… tu vida ya no tiene sentido…

… ¿para qué seguir viviendo una vida que no tiene salvación y está destinada a sucumbir?...

En ese momento Alec comprendió. Estaban intentando que se rindiera, que sucumbiera ante ellos. Recordó lo que le dijo la Sombrerera: "Harán que te hundas en una profunda tristeza, o que la ira te domine, o incluso que quieras deshacerte de tu propia vida".

-No… no… no lo vais a lograr, no os vais a meter más en mi mente… no os pienso dejar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no sabía cómo hacer para que pararan, simplemente no quería, se resistía a que lo hicieran, estaban jugando con él de mala manera, y el no podía hacer nada.

Se repetía que no lo iban a controlar una y otra vez, y los recuerdos empezaron a hacerse borrosos hasta ser apenas leves murmullos con imágenes ilógicas. Al momento, todos los sentidos se le volvieron a nublar.


End file.
